nutrisystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Foods
FREE FOODS LIST There are Free Foods that can be used on the NutriSystem plan. The term Free Foods comes from the American Diabetes Association. They are low calorie foods (20 calories or less) that can be added to the meal plan in small amounts. This minimal amount of calories will not affect weight loss, we do recommend that they be limited to 2 or 3 servings per day if the foods have any calories. FOOD QUANITY Coffee/Tea Unlimited Diet Soda Unlimited Sodium Free Seltzer Water Unlimited Sugar Free Tonic Water Unlimited Club Soda (not tonic or quinine water) Unlimited Artificial Sweeteners Unlimited Spices (salt-free) Unlimited Herbs Unlimited Vinegar Unlimited Lemon Juice Unlimited Sugar Free Gelatin 6oz per serving = 15 cal Sugar Free Gum 1 stick = 5 cal Nonstick Cooking spray Unlimited A-1 Sauce or Steak Sauce 1 Tbsp Butter Buds 1 oz Bouillon or Broth (Dry)- Low Sodium 1 packet, 1 tsp, 1 cube Bouillon or Broth (Canned)- Low Sodium ¾ cup Catsup 1 Tbsp Cocoa, dry unsweetened 1 Tbsp Coffee Whiteners (Powdered) 1 Tsp Chili Sauce 1 Tbsp Chocolate Topping (Reduced Calories) 1 Tbsp Cool Whip (fat free) 2 Tbsp Sugar Free Candies 20 cal or less per serving / 0 fat Low cal or reduced cal syrup Amount not to Exceed 20 cals/ 0 fat Dill Pickle 1 Dream Whip 1 Tbsp Sugar-free Jam/Jelly Amount not to exceed 20 cal Low sugar Jam/Jelly 2 Tsp Horseradish 1 Tsp Mustard 1 Tsp Picante Sauce 1 Tbsp Popcorn (light and natural) 1 Cup POPPED Relish 1 Tsp Salad Dressing (Fat Free) 2 Tbsp Salsa 1 Tbsp Soy Sauce (Low sodium) 1 Tsp Taco Sauce 1 Tbsp Worcestershire Sauce 1 Tsp Parmesan Cheese 2 TEASPOONS = 20 calories, 1.5 g.fat, 2 g. protein = Free Food! A tasty addition to many dishes. Pam's Info: Here is a suggested list of "free foods" or "extras" that was provided by NutriSystem counselors and posted by NutriSystem on the Discussion Boards. These are just an extended list of the "extras" that are listed in your Meal Planner on Page 38. A "free food" is anything that is 20 calories or less and you can have up to 3 per day (they don't need to be with your meals, you can have them anytime). I use SF Popsicles as a snack before bed. You can eat SF Jello topped with 1 tablespoon Free Cool Whip, which is nice in the afternoon. SF Pancake Syrup is another example (most of which are 20 calories for 1/4 cup...or Walden Farms with 0 calories per serving). Just don't have all 3 at once, that would make it a carb. FREE FOODS LIST There are Free Foods that can be used on the NutriSystem plan. The term Free Foods comes from the American Diabetes Association. They are low calorie foods (20 calories or less) that can be added to the meal plan in small amounts. This minimal amount of calories will not affect weight loss, but we do recommend that they be limited to 2 or 3 servings per day if the foods have any calories at all. FOOD and QUANITY Drinks: Coffee/Tea Unlimited Diet Soda Unlimited Sodium Free Seltzer Water Unlimited Sugar Free Tonic Water Unlimited Club Soda (not tonic or quinine water) Unlimited Spices/Seasonings: Artificial Sweeteners Unlimited Spices (salt-free) Unlimited Herbs Unlimited Vinegar Unlimited Lemon Juice Unlimited Nonstick Cooking spray Unlimited A-1 Sauce or Steak Sauce 1 Tbsp Butter Buds 1 oz Bouillon or Broth (Dry)- Low Sodium 1 packet, 1 tsp, 1 cube Bouillon or Broth (Canned)- Low Sodium ¾ cup Catsup 1 Tbsp Cocoa, dry unsweetened 1 Tbsp Coffee Whiteners (Powdered) 1 Tsp Chili Sauce 1 Tbsp Chocolate Topping (Reduced Calories) 1 Tbsp Cool Whip (fat free) 2 Tbsp Low cal or reduced cal syrup Amount not to Exceed 20 cals/ 0 fat Dream Whip 1 Tbsp Sugar-free Jam/Jelly Amount not to exceed 20 cal Low sugar Jam/Jelly 2 Tsp Horseradish 1 Tsp Mustard 1 Tsp Picante Sauce 1 Tbsp Relish 1 Tsp Salad Dressing (Fat Free) 2 Tbsp Salsa 1 Tbsp Soy Sauce (Low sodium) 1 Tsp Taco Sauce 1 Tbsp Worcestershire Sauce 1 Tsp Nibbles: Sugar Free Gelatin/Jello 6oz per serving = 15 cal Sugar Free Gum 1 stick = 5 cal Sugar Free Candies 20 cal or less per serving / 0 fat Dill Pickle 1 Popcorn (light and natural) 1 Cup POPPED __________________